


All I Want for Christmas

by blklightpixie26



Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [6]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: A list to Santa can be a complicated thing. Leave it to Jess’ son and Khalila’s daughter to find a way around it.
Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037187
Kudos: 3
Collections: Holiday Chaos





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Holiday Chaos 2020 in The Great Library fandom.
> 
> Day 6: A List

“Did you write it yet?

“Write what?”

“Your list?”

The dark hair little girl shook her head climbing up on the bed and snuggling to the little boy. “No. Momma says it isn’t right to ask for gifts.”

A light her version of her held onto her close. “Maybe my Papa can help.”

“It’s okay. The only thing I want can’t be given anyway.” She yawned and her eyes closed. “Do you think I can stay or you can come home with us?”

“If we ask.” Alexander replied. 

“I hope so.”

“Estrella, what do you want for Christmas” he asked in the darkness of the bedroom, full stomach from dinner, and companionship of his best friend making him sleepy.  
She sighed softly. “I want you as my brother.”

“I’ll ask for both of us.” he replied, settling in and falling asleep with one arm around Carina.

The three adults stood listening outside the door, and watching from the crack. Jess bit his lip not sure how to deal with what the children wanted. As quiet as smoke, Khalila went into the room. She took the blanket off the bottom of the bed and placed it over the two children. Carefully she brushed hair out of both their eye before slipping back out the door again.

“Jess?”

He shook his head trying to process everything. “I’ll talk to him about it again in the morning.”

“Again?” Dario asked getting a bottle of wine.

“I keep trying to get him to understand not every family has the same religion or does the same things. Most of the time he listens, but with Carina he doesn’t seem to hear a word I say.”

Khalila rested a hand on Jess’ arm. “I am not worried over her belief in Santa Claus. It might not be what I want for her and I will not lie to her, but I will also not forbid a small exception.”

“I don’t know what else to do.”

“What about her desire to have your son as her brother?”

Jess closed his eyes and shrugged helpless. “I can’t say I’m surprised. They follow each other as if there is an invisible cord attached. Maybe I was wrong to come back and complicate everything.”

Dario stared at him before offering the wine glass. “You don’t mean that, Scrubber. Be honest about it. You love Carina as much as you love Alexander. Separating the two of them would tear you up.”

Jess took the glass though he knew that he shouldn’t. He should have been planning how to get the five of them out of the situation with as little pain, heartache, and damage as possible. “You have a better suggestion, let's hear it Royal.”

Khalila and Dario looked at each other, a whole conversation passing between there in silence. “Stay. You move in here and we raise our children as a family.”

“Dario.”

The other man put a finger to his lips. “Think about it. We aren’t asking you to give up your freedom. We are asking you to join us. Come home to us.” Dario leaned in kissing him softly. “Nostros te amanos.”

Jess nodded feeling the weight lift off his shoulders. 

A week later two folded pieces of paper were sitting on the table, one done in blue crayon and the other done in purple. Khalila picked them up and opened them. 

'All I want for Christmas is Carina to be my sister. Love, Alexander'

'All I want is for Alexander to be my brother. Carina'


End file.
